


【SD】Obedient Boy（一发完）

by Smoky_Mars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoky_Mars/pseuds/Smoky_Mars
Summary: “ ——你会乖乖听话吗，Sammy？”“——是是是的的我会，姐姐。”
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	【SD】Obedient Boy（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *性转丁预警  
> *被抓到的小警员Sam x 黑帮女大佬Deanna  
> *轻微皮鞋play+轻微踩踏play  
> *有一点GB倾向  
> *非常ooc之抖m的骚气米

诺大的房间寂静而昏黑，唯一的微弱光线来自嗡嗡旋转着的排风口，苍白孱弱的月光轻飘飘地落进房间，让房间中央那张柔软国王椅上的女人现出大半个轮廓。笼在阴影里那人微微动了动身子，不紧不慢地拿出一根香烟，夹在两指间。  
立刻就有人从她身后上前来，弯下身子，小心翼翼地拨开打火机，明亮炽热的火苗刹那间照亮了那人的脸。她美貌异常，暗金色的头发不长不短，额前的头发被梳上去，漂亮舒展的眉眼在明暗交替下显得更加深邃，饱满的弓形嘴唇颇为情色。她垂着眼，纤长的睫毛在颧骨上投下阴影。  
烟点燃了。  
门被敲响了。  
“老大，人带过来了。”门外的人声音没有一丝起伏，与之相伴的是另一个人骂骂咧咧不断挣扎的声音。  
那女人轻轻一笑，吸了一口烟。淡淡的烟草香弥漫在她周围。  
“带他进来。”她说。薄薄的烟雾从她嘴中吐出，向上飘去。

一个年轻人被带了进来。他个子很高，双手却被别扭地绑在身后——不是手铐，而是粗壮结实的麻绳，紧紧捆着他不安分的手。他身后的人打开了灯。女人舒服的躺在椅子上，她穿着酒红色的西服套装，右腿搭在左腿上，线条流畅的小腿从松松垮垮的阔腿裤脚里伸出来，露出优美的脚踝，雪白的脚上穿着黑色的尖头皮鞋。她身后站满了西装革履的手下，清一色的柯尔特M1911A1手枪*在灯光下显得格外可怕。  
年轻人毫不畏惧，怒视着房间里的人，却在看到那女人后一怔。  
“Dean…Daeanna？”他轻声念出女人的名字。  
名叫Deanna的女人冷冷地看着他：“跪下。”  
他照做了，慢慢地跪在她面前，任由两个纽扣人*按住他的肩膀，把脚也给捆起来。他不安地吞了吞口水，低下头，让刘海垂下来，挡住那双圆得可爱的狗狗眼，不敢再与她对视。  
Deanna挑起一边的眉毛，把烟举在上扬的嘴角边，目含戏谑地望着他。  
“你们先都下去吧。”她边抖着烟灰边说。  
人群像潮水一样退去，等到最后一个人关上了门，Deanna便掐灭了香烟。  
“Welcome home，Sammy。”她半哑着嗓子道，尾音的上扬透出一种莫名的狠辣。  
叫Sam的年轻人垂着脑袋，默不出声。他的手腕被粗糙的麻绳勒得生疼，宽阔的肩膀也因为保持同一个姿势太久而酸涩。他几乎要落泪了，却咬着牙不作声。  
Deanna微微一笑，一晃身子，用漆黑发亮的鞋尖挑起Sam的下巴，迫使他看着自己。  
“怎么不说话？你刚刚在外面说的倒是挺开心的。”Deanna有一双榛绿色的眼睛，像是林间阳光照耀下荡漾着的绿色池塘，却是寒如霜雪，透着阴暗，“斯坦福就教给你了这些吗，Sam Wesson警员？”  
Sam朝下看去，然而哪怕是咬肌的微微抽动也逃不过Deanna锐利的眼睛。她冷哼一声，俯下身去，修长有力的手钳住sam的下巴。  
“看着我，”她说，“Sam Winchester.”  
“你给我听好，我他妈花那么大精力说服John让你去斯坦福学法律，是让你将来能给家族律师打下手，而不是让你他妈的去当警员来对抗家族的！”  
Deanna压抑着愤怒，抓着Sam的力道越大了起来。  
Sam可耻地呻吟了一声。  
Deanna一愣，却又意料之中似的眯起眼睛，瘫回椅子，重又点了一根烟叼在嘴里：“没想到三年过去，你还是一样变态啊，我亲爱的弟弟？”  
Sam涨红了脸，紧紧地闭上眼睛。  
他和队友们制定抓捕Winchester黑帮计划的时候就想好了，自己被抓也无所谓，Mary不会让John杀了自己。谁审问他也不在乎，要么Benny要么Cass，即使是John亲自来也没关系，他都能应对。  
偏偏来的是他的姐姐Deanna·Winchester。  
不对啊，他想，根据情报，Deanna应该还在长岛谈判，怎么会到加州来？  
Deanna叼烟的姿势、沙哑低沉的嗓音、捏着他下巴的力道都让他那么熟悉，一下子就让他回到了他16岁的那个夏天——  
——那年Deanna20岁，刚刚成功独自带队走私了一批军火。在姐姐的庆功宴上，Sam喝得烂醉，Deanna在他眼里成了一道朦朦胧胧的美丽光影，他头昏脑涨，情不自禁，鬼使神差地把脑袋搭在了Deanna的肩上，毛茸茸的发顶蹭着她的脸。抬起头，Sam对上她那双勾魂摄魄的绿眼睛。Sam像陷在了泥潭里，眼睛再也无法从Deanna脸上移开。于是在家中那座圣母玛利亚雕像的后面，Sam吻了他的姐姐。  
背德让他们之间的每一次的性爱都痛苦而又甜蜜万分。Deanna很快发现了Sammy的小癖好——他是个不折不扣的受虐狂，伤害带来的疼痛会让他更加性奋。激烈的喘息与满身的伤痕伴着他们度过了荒唐堕落的6个星期。直到Deanna在一次事后，脚跷在Sam的背上，点着一根烟，不咸不淡地跟他说：“这是最后一次了。”  
Sam那时没有说话。在意料之中，他想，这段关系本就愚蠢又荒唐，又怎么奢望一贯冷静谨慎的Deanna会让它延续下去？  
Deanna站起身来，将Sam的思绪一下子拉回来。烟雾模糊了她的脸，声音却是相当清晰：“趴下，Sammy？”  
Sam趴下了。这似乎不是个问句，Sam琢磨着要不要回答，却猛然感到一个坚硬的东西落在了自己的背上。  
——那他妈是Deanna的脚，Sam绷紧了背。坚硬且微微突出的鞋跟在他的衬衣上摩擦着向下踩去，相当有分寸的力道不多不少，刚好能让他因疼痛激起快感而微微勃起，又不至于受伤。Sam紧咬牙关，抬起头想寻找Deanna的身影，却恰好从她过分宽阔的裤脚中看见她曲线优美、肌肉紧致的大腿——操，Sam猛地低下头，他硬了。  
这三年里他也不是没有过性爱，甚至还有过两段稳定又长久的关系。只是Jessica不爱这些把戏，下手时又没轻没重的，而Ruby倒是像个恶魔似的花样繁多，但力气太小。只有Deanna，能彻彻底底地满足他。  
Deanna似乎没有注意。她旋转着脚跟，又及时在Sam张口呼痛前收起脚跟，转而用前脚掌蹂躏他可怜的脊背。上好的皮鞋鞋底柔软细腻，Sam甚至能感受到Deanna灼热的体温。  
Sam很快发现事情不太妙。他被绑了太久，肩膀酸痛，Deanna力道却越来越大。但就在他快要坚持不了时，Deanna放下了脚。  
“一点点小惩罚。”她说着，重新坐回椅子，“跪好了，Sammy.”  
Sam木偶似的乖乖坐好，惹得Deanna咯咯地笑起来。她边笑边将脚抵在Sam脸上，一点点向下滑——  
——Deanna沉默着，眼神陡然变得阴冷：“那只是开胃菜，Sammy。”  
冰凉的皮鞋顺着Sam的脖子向下去——故意在他的喉结处磨蹭了一会——伸进他敞着口的衬衫，落在他的心脏。Deanna感受着Sam的心跳，不禁施加力道。  
Sam的胸口发红。他抑制着自己的喘息，情不自禁向上向前挺了挺身子。于是皮鞋滑到了他的腹肌处，感受到那里的坚硬，Deanna不可置否地微微扬眉：“没少练嘛，Sammy。”  
Sam这会儿可听不见。他硬的发疼，轻轻磨蹭着Deanna的脚，灼烫的皮肤贴上Deanna裸露的雪白脚背。  
Deanna猛地把脚收回。她再次站起来，仿佛在摆弄一旁的白玫瑰。Sam羞耻极了，一声不吭，好想要把头埋进自己的胸膛。沉默。  
“我不能这么做，”Deanna突兀地说，Sam抬头望着她优雅的背影，“你是我的弟弟。”  
“所以，这真的是最后一次了。”  
最后一次——多么美妙的借口！  
Deanna踱步过来，脚踩在Sam裆间鼓成一团的地方。快感海啸般向他扑来，所有的其他念头都烟消云散。他向上送着身子，感受着Deanna颇有技巧的玩弄踩踏，他剧烈地喘息着，手腕处的疼痛成了一种甜蜜的折磨，叫他疯狂地沉沦下去——他要射了。  
Deanna却狠狠地踩住他的根部阻止他射精。Sam难耐地扭动身子，狗狗眼拼命眨巴着来讨好Deanna。  
Deanna丝毫不为所动，她俯身看着Sam。  
“ ——你会乖乖听话吗，Sammy？”  
“——是是是的的我会，姐姐。”Sam几乎是在吼叫了，他迫不及待渴望获得高潮。  
“射吧。”Deanna松开了脚  
Sam感到烟花绽放。

**Author's Note:**

> *柯尔特M1911A1手枪：百科中Dean的武器之一


End file.
